


Look

by Anonymous



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mello makes Near watch himself.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	Look

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent porn sloppily written at 12 a.m. Enjoy.

Mello had insisted that Near hold the camera, he claimed it would make it easier for him to focus. Near had thought the idea of filming their intercourse was unnecessary and unnerving. He wasn't exactly complaining now that Mello was balls deep inside of him. 

They started at a relentless pace, there were no breaks. Mello had forced the camera into Near's hands before brutally drilling into him. Any words of protest died on his pink lips as he squeaked and squirmed at the sensation. Near wasn't loud during sex, and he wasn't a loud person to begin with. Mello was another story. 

Mello would whisper dirty things to Near and his moans were more than enough for the both of them. Mello was overwhelming during sex, telling Near explicitly what he was about to do tickled something carnal in him. His eyes begged for Mello to tell him more. Mello liked to watch Near fall apart below him. He liked that hungry look in his eyes, he liked the way his cool expression crumbled to nothing, the way he seemingly lost control under Mello's touch. Seeing his debauched face made him realize that, yes, Near was human.

He wanted Near to look at himself while he was vulnerable, to drink it in and let his resolve crumble away. 

Mello squeezed Near's face and pulled out of him, "Look."

Gray eyes fluttered open, the second they did, Mello thrust in hard. They closed again, Mello didn't move. Near whined and lids slowly pulled back, looking at his reflection. White hair was sweat slicked, sticking to flushed skin, lush lips parted, gray eyes in a daze, Mello loved that look. Loved watching Near look at his own lust tinged face. He moved again. They came.

Mello forced Near to watch the recording while he fucked him afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> *Grits teeth* God, I hope my friends don't find my account.


End file.
